


Spider

by NoraPenblood



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Aradia is dead, F/M, Pretty much as usual, Sollux is a sad bee, Vriska is an awful spider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraPenblood/pseuds/NoraPenblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and you just murdered your matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh this probably sucks but I thought there wasn't enough sadstuck about this particular situation.

You don’t recall the exact moment she wormed her way into your head. You don’t recall the exact moment the spider sunk in her disgusting, prickly fangs and made you lose it.

The honey is sour in the way your mouth tastes the morning after you fall asleep at your workbench but ten times worse. Her hair is so long. So pretty.

The last somewhat composed part of your life, you were in your hive. You were in your hive and actually in a fairly good mood, all things considered. Work had gone well that day, you’d made metric shitloads of progress on all your hacks and codes.

Things were good, until they weren’t.

The next thing you know you’re hovering above a pile of rubble, the white taste of electricity on your tongue and the crackling, snapping sound of your psionics filling your ears. At first, you think it’s a dream. Why else would you be outside of your safe, cool, hive when it was this close to dawn? 

Then you see the blood on your hands. It’s a color you know by heart and the thing you notice the second after is the sticky, yellow honey mixed in. You collapse to the ground, cutting the psionics so fast your head spins. God, does your head ache. This is a migraine for the fucking history books. Where you land, you see the concrete wreckage of what had been her hive up close. Her blood is splattered on a slab of rock, staining the grass a shade of dark burgundy. You stumble forward, pulling up rubble until you see a slender, bruised hand sticking out of the wreckage. Her nails are painted in her color and they seem to be pristine, undamaged by your madness. 

You move faster now, tears running down your cheeks for the first time in… In your life. The electricity pops again and you’re ripping away things the size of whole buildings so you can get to her body- no, just her. She’s alive. She has to be. After all, it’s not like yo- 

“Hello? Sollux?” She’s at the window, smiling unsurely. “Sollux? What are y-” 

God. Fuck. Fuck. It’s times like these you should be so lucky as to be blessed with Karkat’s vocabulary because this is a time only the utmost profanity should be used. 

She is lying, lifeless and bloodstained, on a single slab of rock the size of a recuperacoon. Her eyes are open, wide and staring unseeing at the dark sky. You fall to your knees and pull her to your chest but she’s already dead, she’s dead because the moment she died is playing over and over in your head now, alongside the hundreds of others but a million times louder. You watch her fall, watch the roof cave in. You see it from her perspective and from yours. Even as she’s crushed you know she forgives you, and that is possibly the worst part. 

You cradles her body to your chest until the sun begins to rise and only then can you peel yourself from her side and return to your hive before they come to collect her and clear the rubble. 

Your name is Sollux Captor and you just murdered your matesprit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you liked this, my blog is striderfvcker.tumblr.com
> 
> My SFW ao3 account is http://archiveofourown.org/users/striderfvcker/pseuds/striderfvcker
> 
> and if you feel like buying me a coffee: [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A850LD4)


End file.
